


Michael Guerin Is A Brat

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Impact Play, Kink, M/M, Malex, Michael Guerin Is A Brat, Spanking, Subspace, YOLO, michael guerin tortures his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Michael Guerin is a brat, and his boyfriend knows exactly what he needs. He just needs to ask Alex for his spanking like a good boy.This is gratuitous smut.
Relationships: Malex - Relationship, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Michael Guerin Is A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [Angsty-Aliens.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angsty-aliens)
> 
> This is [Haloud's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud) fault. I was going to write gen FLUFF and she talked me into kink smut.

Alex and Michael waved goodbye to Liz and Max. Liz had the brilliant idea of brunch, and insisted Alex host while she cooked. Michael was a fan of any plan that involved pancakes, and it gave him three uninterrupted hours of needling his brother. 

They closed the door and Michael started to clean up dishes. Alex raised an eyebrow as he regarded his boyfriend, “You know you’re a brat, right?” 

“Lies, and slander. I am a fucking DELIGHT.” Michael beamed with all the guile of the cherub in the church play who most definitely ate all of the post-church cookies. 

“I didn’t say that. I just said you’re also a brat. All of those comments to Max? Saying he looks like a Mormon missionary auditioning to be the bad boy in a boy band? Brat.” 

“No, that's an accurate assessment. He’s growing his hair out like he thinks he looks cool. Dude dies once, and now he thinks he’s edgy.” 

Alex crept closer, “Usually when brats act out it’s because they want something.”

Michael licked his lips, “Yeah? I want a lot of things, Private.” 

“Not my rank. And again… brat.” Alex hooked a finger in the belt loop of Michael’s jeans and jerked him close, “Do you want a spanking? Is that why you’re torturing your brother?”

Michael screwed up his face, “I really don’t want to think about my brother when you’re talking about… stuff.” 

“Spanking?” 

“Yeah, that… stuff.” 

“You can say it, Guerin. Ask me for it. Ask me for a spanking.” 

Michael blushed beautifully, “I mean, if you want, we could do that. Not because I was being a brat but because it’s… I mean, we could do it if you want to.” 

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of it. This is all you, Michael Guerin. If you want a spanking, you have to ask me for a spanking like a good boy.” 

He squirmed, “Can’t we just…?” 

“Nope. You have to say the words or we can just go sit on the couch and watch Jeopardy instead.” 

“I like Jeopardy.” 

Alex released his grip on the other man's belt loop and turned towards the couch, “Okay.” 

Michael blurted out in panic, “Wait, no! I want a spanking! I do want a spanking. Let’s do that.” 

Alex smiled and turned back to face him, “Ask me.” 

Michael stared at his feet with great interest and mumbled, “Can I have a spanking?” 

“I didn’t quite hear you.” 

With a dramatic sigh Michael looked up at Alex and enunciated clearly, “May I have a spanking, please?” 

“Good boy.” 

Alex carefully moved the coffee table out of the way as Michael watched, feeling like things were suddenly in slow motion. He sat on the couch, spread his knees, and beckoned his boyfriend over with one crooked finger. 

Michael debated crawling between those knees and finding a new distraction for them to enjoy. But he did want this. He craved it. His eyes flicked to the window letting in the afternoon sun. Could the neighbors see?

Alex followed his eyeline, “There’s a privacy fence for a reason, Guerin. Don’t stall.” 

He nonchalantly strolled to Alex who just rolled his eyes and tugged him between his knees. Alex’s hands made quick work of Michael’s belt buckle. Michael tried to undo his own pants but his hands were batted away. “I could do it, you know.” 

Alex tugged his jeans down to his knees, and tucked his thumbs into his underwear, “Oh I know. But I want to do it.” And he tugged the boxer briefs down. 

Michael flushed red. He liked being naked. He was _good_ at being naked. But somehow standing between Alex’s knees wearing a t-shirt, socks, and with his pants at his knees, made him feel a million times more naked than if he were _actually_ just naked. Michael was sure it was just his imagination, but he could feel the breeze caress his ass as he stood between his boyfriend’s knees waiting patiently for his spanking like a good boy. 

Alex gently took his wrist and tugged Michael until his hips were over his left knee, and his torso was supported by the couch. This meant there was no pressure on Alex’s less accommodating leg and also he could use his right leg to secure Michael’s knees if he started to kick. And he tended to be a kicker. Alex’s left arm wrapped itself around his torso, holding him tight. His right hand rested ominously in the middle of his ass. Michael felt like every nerve ending was sparking. His body tingled in anticipation. Alex may tease him about being a brat, but this was never about punishment. This was about giving Michael what he wanted. And for as much as Michael struggled to ask for what he wanted, he loved this. He loved the feeling of his body tugged tight against Alex’s. His cock nestled against the rough denim of Alex’s jeans. Michael reached down with his right hand and braced himself with fingers circling Alex’s ankle. 

Alex let his hand make lazy patterns on his bottom. His fingers stroked down one cheek leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “I love you even though you’re a brat. If anything gets to be too much, you tell me.” 

Michael nodded, his face rubbing against the couch cushion. Waiting was the hardest part. The anticipation. And Alex, being a bastard, knew that and always drew it out so he could squirm in embarrassment as his dick slowly hardened like a traitor. Alex raised his arm back and Michael inhaled, as he exhaled Alex brought the hand down making a startling loud _smack._

__

The impact pushed Michael forward just a little so his dick bobbed against Alex’s leg, getting just the barest about of friction. He could feel the heat of Alex’s handprint on his ass, like a brand. He had cupped his hand so the noise was louder than the actual spank. It stung but in the most delightful tingly way. Alex spanked him again, aiming for the very center of his bottom where it felt like a deep thud. Michael tightened his grip on Alex’s ankle. 

__

Alex’s hand continued to fall, methodically covering every inch of Michael’s bottom. Michael grunted softly. 

__

“Hey, hey… don’t save those sounds. I want to hear them.” Alex coaxed as he spanked. 

__

As Alex’s hand landed with a smack on the tender juncture between butt and thigh, Michael moaned. His dick could pound nails, and he felt his brain go quiet. The chaos in his head narrowed down to one thing - Alex’s hand on Michael’s ass. The sting kept growing, and it felt like it was coming in waves. The pain would spark just a second after Alex’s hand landed, and by the time his brain acknowledged one slap, another would follow, on and on until his moans turned into breathless cries. He knew he sounded needy. Sometimes a man felt needy. Alex would take care of him. 

__

“There we go. That’s what I like to hear.” Alex’s voice was soft while his hand was hard. “You needed this, didn’t you?” 

__

Michael twisted his hand in Alex’s pant leg as he gasped and tried to hold on, “Yeah…” 

__

“Your ass is gorgeous. All pink and red. Bet you can’t wait to see it.” Alex could croon and sooth while simultaneously roasting his ass, and Michael found it deeply unfair. 

__

Michael was discreetly humping Alex’s leg every time a new swat rained down. He was sure his face was as red as his ass, but it felt so good. He felt taken care of. 

__

“Okay Guerin, we’re gonna finish this up. Five more big ones.” 

__

The hand sounded like a crack of thunder, and Michael cried out. Alex meant it. These were going to count. 

__

Alex’s hand spanked his right cheek. Michael knew it’d leave a mark. Something for him to squirm against for the next day as a reminder. His jeans had fallen to his ankles in all of his kicking. Alex hooked his leg over Michaels, locking him in place and gripping him closer. 

__

He spanked his left cheek, the impact pushing Michael forward rubbing his cock against Alex’s thigh, friction building. 

__

Alex slapped down, hitting the dead center of his ass and Michael’s vision went white for a second as he came all over Alex’s pants leg like a teenager. Alex paused and let him laugh breathlessly over his knee. Alex unclenched his arm from around Michael’s waist, and gently pushed a sweaty curl back from his face, smiling down at Michael’s gasping chuckles. 

__

“You came.” Alex stated the obvious. 

__

“I came.” Michael agreed. 

__

Alex’s hand ran his hair, tugging just a little. “You know we’re not done, right? You’ve still got one left. And you’re gonna be doing laundry for me later. You can do it with your red ass hanging out so I can admire it.” 

__

Michael smiled, blissed out. “Worth it.” 

__

Alex ran his hand down Michael’s burning bottom, reigniting the tingling stinging. “Ready?” 

__

“So ready.” 

__

The final spank pushed his over-sensitive and now soft cock into Alex’s thigh again, and Michael’s eyes watered for a second. It was a lot. A lot of sensations all at once. A lot of emotions. But it felt good. 

__

Alex pulled him off his knee, and manhandled Michael until he was sitting on his lap. Michael’s pupils were enlarged and his eyes damp. He was still beaming as he nuzzled his face into Alex’s neck. Alex cupped his bare bottom with one hand and used the other to card through his curls. “Good?” 

__

Michael hummed in satisfaction as he snuggled closer. He knew he could only sit here for so long before Alex was crushed under the weight of a cowboy buzzing with happiness. He’d take whatever embraces Alex would give before he’d have to vacate his lap. He curled into Alex, enjoying the dull throbbing of his ass where it touched Alex’s thigh. He could feel his come drying on his stomach uncomfortably. Michael wanted to stay there forever, but at some point he’d need to get cleaned up, and he could feel Alex’s hardness beneath him. 

__

Michael licked his lips and kissed Alex’s neck, “You excited to see me, Private?” 

__

Alex laughed, “I enjoyed watching your ass turn red. Watching you rub off on my leg was also a nice bonus.” 

__

Michael kissed Alex’s jaw, then worked his way up to his lips, halting suddenly right before they kissed, “Hi.” 

__

Alex smiled, “Hi.” 

__

Michael closed the gap and pressed his lips gently to Alex’s. A good spanking made him feel all wobbly and tingly, and the endorphins made him feel drunk. He loved it, and he showed Alex how much he loved it by deepening the kiss, inhaling as Alex exhaled. Stealing his breath. Giddy with how much he loved him. 

__

Michael peeled himself off of Alex’s lap, giving one last heartfelt kiss. He knelt between Alex’s spread knees and let his hands rest heavily on Alex’s thighs. His hands stroked up and down, occasionally brushing his thumbs against Alex’s inner thigh, hands dancing closer and closer to the bulge straining in Alex’s pants. 

__

Alex stared down at his boyfriend, kneeling so prettily, and he opened his jeans. Michael helped him tug them down so his cock sprung free. Alex ran his hand down Michael’s face, cupping his cheek. Michael closed his eyes and nuzzled into his palm like a cat. Alex ran his thumb across his lips, smiling as Michael automatically opened his mouth and let his thumb slide inside. He could feel the warmth of Michael’s tongue as he pressed down, like a fish being hooked, like he owned him. When Michael sighed with contentment, Alex removed his thumb watching his boyfriend chase the feeling of fullness. Alex is benevolent, he can give Michael something better to suck on. 

__

Michael lapped at the head of Alex’s cock, drawing it into his mouth as his cheeks hollowed. Michael loved this part. Loved the smell of Alex, the taste, the small noises he could draw out of Alex. He grabbed Alex’s hand and placed it firmly in his hair. He wanted Alex to take control. Direct how deep he goes. As Alex fists his hand in loose curls, Michael closes his eyes and lets the pressure direct him further down. Alex tugged Michael back and then pulled his head in again, Michael loved having his face fucked. He loved the fullness of it. How the feeling of _Alex_ surrounded everything. He could narrow his focus to one thing, and he was perfectly happy to let Alex take his pleasure. 

__

Alex lets go of his grip on Michael’s hair and lets him put his talents to use. He strokes Michael’s cheek, and runs his hand down to his neck where he could feel the bulge of his cock just barely breaching. If they gave awards for cock sucking, Michael would certainly win a blue ribbon. Michael focused his attention on his balls, and used his hand to stroke Alex’s cock. Michael kissed his way back up to the head of his dick, and as his other hand massaged his balls and let his fingertips brush against his perineum. He could feel Alex’s balls tighten and Alex tugged his hair as a warning, which only made him inhale harder. When Alex came with a shout Michael swallowed and beamed up at him. 

__

Alex let his head thunk back on the couch as Michael rubbed his cheek against his inner thigh. “You think the neighbors enjoyed the show?” 

__

“Privacy fence.” Alex reminded him. 

__

Michael shrugged and crawled next to Alex on the couch, kicking his jeans off. With a look of concentration he made a wet washcloth float out of the bathroom and into Alex’s hand. 

__

He smiled down at Michael with fondness, “It’s a good thing I have a privacy fence with all your little magic tricks.” 

__

Alex gently cleaned himself and Michael off. Laughing as Michael complained about the dried come on his stomach. “No one told you to come on my leg. You could have waited and I could have fucked you. Let my hips slap your red ass.” 

__

Michael’s jaw dropped, “Well it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I’m regretting it when you put it that way!” 

__

“You still owe me laundry. And your pants can come off, but your shirt and socks stay on. I like seeing your cute little butt peek out.” 

__

Michael flushed as he got up to gather discarded clothing. He twisted to look at his bottom, and smiled at the color. “That was good.” 

__

“It was good, brat?” 

__

“Not a brat.” 

__

Alex chuckled, “You, my love, are a huge brat. But you’re MY brat and I’m happy to spank you whenever you want.” 

__

Michael rubbed at his bottom, “It makes me feel floaty... and safe.” 

__

“And good?” 

__

“Yeah, so good.” 

__

Alex tugged Michael down by his shirt to kiss him. “Good.” He released him and swatted lovingly at his exposed butt, “Now go do laundry.” 

__


End file.
